Days Before You Came
by Molki
Summary: O dia a dia de Brian Molko na época da universidade.
1. Sobre a fic

**Fic:** Days Before You Came

**Autora:** Molkita/Molkiyan

**Beta:** Nenhum (a)! O.o'

**Fandom:** Placebo

**Par:** Nenhum por enquanto

**Advertência:** Nenhuma além do fato dessa ter sido a primeira fic que escrevi levando realmente a sério, é que é bem grandinha. (dividida em duas partes, essa (a primeira) conta com 16 capítulos já concluídos)

**Nota da autora:** Resolvi escrever essa fic no ápice de meu vício pela banda, nada do que escrevi é real, mas tudo este bem embasado nos relatos e entrevistas que li. Usei todos os meus conhecimentos sobre os meninos para escrever isso! xD Não conheço os moços da banda (infelizmente...), não estou ganhando dinheiro com essa fic e nada disso aconteceu de verdade (Se bem que de certa forma aconteceu sim! O.o Só não foi exatamente assim como descrevi! xD).

**Resumo: **A primaira parte da fanfic se passa em _Goldsmith_ (A universidade onde Brian estudou teatro), relata basicamente o dia à dia do Molko por lá. E eu sei que essa universidade só tem cursos do tipo teatro, música, fotografia e semelhantes... mas como em fanfics tudo é possível, na minha estória vão existir alunos de cursos como Direito, Matemática e essas coisas.


	2. Capítulo 01

**Days Before You Came ****01:   
**  
Bem, lá estava ele... Iniciando uma nova vida, ao menos era o que achava. Foi terrivelmente difícil entrar em _Goldsmith_, mas ia valer a pena, estaria no meio de gente mais madura e inteligente agora, muitas dessas pessoas admiravam e levavam o teatro tão a sério quanto ele. Mas o melhor de tudo era: Teria bem mais privacidade agora que não estaria morando na casa de seus pais e não teria mais ninguém pra ficar pegando no seu pé por causas das notas ruins. Estava livre_. LIVRE_.

Entrou sorridente no salão de recepção, mochila nas costas, a maquiagem fazia com que algumas pessoas o olhassem de soslaio com ar de estranheza. Ele não se importava. Depois de tantos anos, finalmente era maior de idade e podia mandar em si mesmo. Tinha se descoberto, gostava de ser o que era e a opinião dos outros não importava desde que ele se sentisse bem fazendo o que estava fazendo.

"Boa tarde. Aluno novo?"

Ele fez que sim. A recepcionista era linda, ele não pôde deixar de notar.

"Nome?"

"Molko. Brian Molko."

Ela deu mais um sorrisinho e baixou o olhar para o enorme livro sobre a mesa, correndo os olhos pela lista de nomes, atenciosa. "Mmmh... ah! Molko! Aqui está! Teatro, huh?"

"É." Respondeu com um sorrisinho tímido.

"Bem, Brian, é só subir as escadas e virar à esquerda, quarto 206."

Lançou um olhar confuso na direção da moça. "E a chave...?"

"Ah! Aqui está." Ela estendeu a chave para ele. "Mas acho que o quarto já vai estar aberto... seu parceiro de quarto já está lá."

"Parceiro... de quarto...?" A confusão persistia.

"Sim, aqui os quartos são divididos, dois estudantes em cada. Algum problema?" 

"Não, não... é só que... eu não sabia..." Claro que _tinha_ problema nisso! Ele queria _privacidade_! Foi por isso que ansiou esse tempo todo para entrar na universidade, não foi? "Vou dividir o quarto com alguém do curso de teatro?"

"Não, aqui dividimos os quartos por ordem alfabética. Você vai dividir com... deixe-me ver..." Checou mais uma vez o livro. "Brandon. Brandon Ophille. Ele está no segundo período do curso de matemática, parece que pretende ser professor."

_Ótimo!_ Brian pensou, ele teria que dividir o quarto com um _maníaco por números_! _Malditos números!_ Ele não conseguia entender como aquelas coisinhas insignificantes podiam chamar a atenção de alguém... Eram tão chatos e inúteis... As letras sim eram interessantes... _Com elas podiam-se formar palavras e com as palavras podia-se dizer tudo..._

Brian corou ao perceber que estava pensando nas palavras de seu ex-namorado, seu _primeiro_ namorado, que hoje devia estar começando a cursar o terceiro período em sua universidade... Uma universidade especializada no curso de letras nos Estados Unidos... Como ele fazia falta... Mas Brian não tinha tempo para ficar pensando nisso agora.   
Sorriu para a recepcionista e pegou a chave. Quando estava subindo as escadas, o seu humor já não era o mesmo. Não tinha sorriso em seu rosto, mas sim uma máscara de tédio, no instante em que ele chegou no corredor deserto. Algazarra podia ser ouvida dos quartos enquanto Brian olhava os números nas portas.

"203... 204... 205..." Murmurava baixinho a cada porta que passava. "206." Parou, respirou fundo e pôs a mão na maçaneta. De repente, a música que vinha do quarto o surpreendeu. _Queen!! Whoa! Por essa eu não esperava._ Pensou Brian, talvez esse tal Brandon não fosse tão _idiota_ afinal de contas...

O sorriso largo voltou a instalar-se em seus lábios e ele abriu cautelosamente a porta. No mesmo instante em que a porta foi aberta, um garoto alto e de cabelos muito escuros lançou para Brian um olhar meio assustado antes de estender o braço para baixar um pouco o som.   
"Er... olá." Ele disse então com um sorriso tímido nos lábios.

"Oi." Brian respondeu e entrou no quarto. "Onde posso colocar...?" Perguntou erguendo um pouco a mochila.

"Ah! Em qualquer lugar." Sorriu. "O quarto é seu também, não é? Pode escolher a cama se quiser."

"Obrigado." Brian respondeu já colocando a mochila em um dos armários. "Posso ficar com a cama de cima?"

"Claro. Eu disse que você podia escolher. Mas posso saber o motivo? Tem medo de que a cama de cima despenque sobre você durante a noite caso durma na de baixo? Eu não sou tão gordo assim, sou?" O rapaz perguntou em tom brincalhão.

"Nah, não é isso." Brian disse em meio ao riso, com certeza Brandon não era gordo, era bem magro para falar a verdade... Aquela blusa de mangas compridas preta completava a sua imagem esguia. "É que a cama de cima fica perto da janela e eu gosto de olhar as estrelas antes de dormir, sabe..." Declarou meio sem jeito.

"Oh." O outro rapaz não se importou em esconder o ar surpreso. "Poeta? Quero dizer, está fazendo letras e as estrelas são a inspiração? Algo do tipo?"

"Não. Pretendo ser ator, gosto das estrelas... me trazem boas recordações, sabe? E de vez em quando, sim, servem um pouco de inspiração para umas coisinhas que eu escrevo..." 

"Um ator-poeta!" Ele brincou.

"Não! O que eu escrevo não são poesias, são... coisas." 

"Coisas?" 

"É, coisas... sei lá... coisas que vêm na minha cabeça, entende?" 

"Entendo... mais ou menos..." Sorriu. "Mas de qualquer forma, você vai cursar o primeiro período de teatro?"

"É." 

"Legal, eu também ainda vou fazer o primeiro período do meu curso." 

"Como?" Brian questionou confuso.

"...Vou fazer o primeiro período, como você. Só que do curso de direito." 

"Mas a recepcionista disse que... espere um instante, você é _Brandon_, não é?" 

"_Brandon_? Eu? Não, não... eu sou Vincentt Valo, (n.a.: O sobrenome dele é uma referência a Ville Valo, vocalista da banda 'HIM'. Por mais que eu deteste a anda, não posso mais mudar o nome do personagem! 8D – Nessa época eu ainda estava conhecendo 'HIM') mas pode me chamar de Vince. Você é?"

_Droga! Quarto errado! Como eu pude errar o quarto?_ Pensou Brian, mas ele tinha certeza de que tinha entrado no quarto 206! _Droga! Devia ter desconfiado... Caras que querem se tornar professores de matemática não ouvem Queen._ "Brian Molko... mas eu acho que não vou dividir o quarto com você... creio que entrei no quarto errado... eu vou ficar no 206..." 

"Mas esse _é_ o _206_, Brian." Vincentt assegurou.

Brian não estava entendendo mais nada. "Mas a recepcionista disse que eu ia dividir o quarto com Brandon _O'Phillip_ ou algo parecido..."

"Vamos falar com ela então." Vincentt disse levantando da cadeira onde estava sentado. "Vamos." Ele abriu a porta e fez sinal para que Brian o seguisse. x

"Com licença..."

"Pois não. Ah! Olá, Brian." A recepcionista sorriu para o menor dos garotos. 

"Olá, eu queria que a senhorita checasse novamente o número de meu quarto, por favor." 

"Claro!" Ela disse em tom bastante alegre. "Aqui está... 206." 

Brian suspirou. "E com quem eu vou dividir o quarto?" 

"Brandon Ophille. Está bem aqui." Ela apontou para a linha do livro. 

"Tem algo errado nisso." Brian declarou. "Eu fui para o quarto 206 e Vincentt Valo estava lá... nada de Brandon's." 

"Pois é, meia hora atrás, quando perguntei onde ficaria o meu quanto você disse que era o 206... com certeza tem algo errado, não podem ter três hóspedes em um quarto com apenas duas camas." Vincentt disse meio impaciente. 

A mulher olhou para cada um deles e em seguida falou calmamente. "Bem... deixe-me checar o senhor Valo então." Disse com um meio sorriso e voltou a olhar para o livro. 

Minutos depois, após ter-se checado alguns dos quartos e feito algumas perguntas para outros dos estudantes, o incidente estava resolvido. Brian ficaria no quarto 306, onde o tal Brandon já estava hospedado, no andar de cima. O que era triste... justo quando Brian tinha ficado feliz por dividir o quarto com um cara legal. 

A moça estendeu o braço. "Aqui está a sua chave Sr. Valo." 

Vincentt pegou a chave. "Bem... acho que não vou poder ficar na cama de baixo, Brian..." 

"Poi é..." Brian disse com um sorriso um tanto quanto amargo nos lábios.

"Mas tudo bem... ainda podemos ser amigos." 

"É... eu acho." 

"Você tem o número de meu quarto... pode ir fazer uma visitinha quando quiser." 

Brian corou. Será mesmo que a frase de Vince tinha soado com o tom de malícia que ele tinha pensado ouvir? "Okay." Sorriu tentando disfarçar o seu embaraço. 

Os dois fizeram o caminho de volta para o quarto 206, Brian tinha que pegar sua mochila. 

"A gente se vê por aí." Vince disse sorrindo. 

Brian retribuiu o sorriso e seguiu para as escadas, dando um último aceno para o outro rapaz antes de começar a subi-las.

x"A ala feminina é no outro prédio." Disse um rapaz de cabelos louros, tirando os olhos da revista assim que Brian entrou no quarto. "Como conseguiu entrar aqui, docinho?" Perguntou suavemente.

Brian franziu o cenho... _Outra vez_... Será que as pessoas nunca vão parar de confundi-lo com uma mulher? "Brian Molko, seu colega de quarto... prazer." Falou em tom sério, estendendo a mão para o outro.

"Tá brincando?" O garoto perguntou incrédulo. 

Brian apenas o encarou. 

"Wow! Desculpe cara... mas é que... nossa...!" 

"Eu sei..." Brian disse rolando os olhos, a mão ainda estendida. 

"Brandon Ophille!" Ele respondeu em tom alegre e segurou a pequena mão de Brian com sua enorme mão, sacudindo-a com violência. 

Brian puxou a mão e fez uma careta de dor. _Porquê algumas pessoas usam tanta força em um aperto de mão? _Perguntou-se. O intuito do gesto era cumprimentar, não machucar ou ver quem tinha mais força.

"Oh, desculpe." Brandon disse rapidamente. 

"Não foi nada." Brian mentiu, o outro tinha praticamente esmagado seus dedos. Brian dirigiu-se para o armário, mas antes que ele pudesse abrir uma das portas, Brandon caminhou em sua direção.

"Esse lado é _meu_, o seu é aquele ali. Eu fico com a cama de cima, certo? Sabe como é... passei o ano passado inteiro na cama de cima e agora estou acostumado..."

"Certo." Brian disse com um sorriso falso. _Droga!_ Por quê ele não podia ter tido a sorte de dividir o quarto com Vince? Colocou a mochila em seu lado do armário, tirou um bloco de papel e uma caneta de lá, livrou-se dos tênis e seguiu para a cama. Incomodamente _'vigiado'_ pelo olhar de Brandon a cada passo que dava.

"Não vai olhar como é o colégio?" 

"Não. Posso fazer isso depois." Disse sentando-se, até que a cama era macia. Começou a escrever, era uma carta, contando para seu ex que ele tinha conseguido entrar na faculdade que tanto sonhara, mal podia esperar para receber a reposta dele, saber as novidades... Como sentia a sua falta... Apesar da distância ainda mantinham contato por cartas, mesmo não estando namorando, Brian nunca confiou muito em namoros à distância. 

"Caramba." 

Brian olhou para Brandon, que o fitava, em pé, no centro do quarto. "O que foi?" 

"Você! Não se ofenda, mas... você parece muito com uma garota..." 

Brian voltou a olhar para a folha de papel, entediado. "Não é o primeiro a me dizer isso..." 

"Imagino que não!" Ele disse sorrindo. 

Brian olhou mais uma vez para ele, meio impaciente. 

"Bem, eu vou dar uma volta por aí... se você quiser que eu te mostre a escola..." 

"Não, obrigado, Brandon." Brian forçou um sorriso. "Eu realmente não estou afim de conhecer a escola no momento..." _Mas estou muito afim de que você saia! _Sentiu vontade de complementar a frase, mas ao invés disso apenas alargou o sorriso, tinha que aprender a controlar sua boca. 

Brandon correspondeu o sorriso. "Está bem. Eu vou então..." Falou e dirigiu-se para a porta. 

Aliviado, Brian, tentou mais uma vez concentrar-se no bloco de papel. 

"Por quê a maquiagem?" Brandon atrapalha mais uma vez seus pensamentos antes de abrir a porta. "Faz com que você pareça um daqueles _travestis_..." Brandon clareou a garganta e continuou olhando para os olhos surpresos de Brian. "Bem, não exatamente um _travesti_... parece muito mais uma menina, mas... um menino parecendo uma menina é uma coisa meio _gay_, não acha?"

Brian apenas o encarou por um tempo. "Eu gosto de maquiagem." Declarou sério enfim. "E não tenho nada contra _gays_, para falar a verdade, odeio _homofóbicos_..." Ele levantou e encarou Brandon com um sorriso de escárnio. "Você tem algo contra _gays_?" 

"Eu? Eu... não, não, é só que..." Brandon estava totalmente confuso. "Bem, é só que eu... bem... você é _gay_?" Perguntou, não conseguindo esconder o tom meio assustado. 

Brian suspirou. "Mais ou menos." 

Brandon o encarou ainda mais confuso. 

"Bem, eu sou _bi_, ou seja... sou metade _gay._" 

Os olhos de Brandon quase saíram das órbitas. "_Bi_?" 

"É." Brian disse e sentou-se novamente na cama. "Mas não se preocupe... o fato de seu parceiro de quarto gostar de homens não indica que você vai ser _atacado_ durante a noite." Disse com ar de riso. 

"Não, não é isso é que... bem, eu tenho que ir... a gente se fala... mais tarde." Brandon disse atrapalhando-se com as palavras.

"Okay, até mais tarde." Brian mostrou para ele um sorriso malicioso. _Como é divertido perturbar homofóbicos!_ Pensou. 

Brandon fechou a porta com força e Brian finalmente pôde se concentrar em escrever sua carta.


	3. Capítulo 02

**Days Before You Came ****02:**

No outro dia os pais de Brian foram na universidade deixar o restante de suas malas. Sua mãe chorou mais uma vez quando teve que ir embora, ela não conseguia aceitar o fato de seu filho teria que ficar tão longe por tanto tempo, já seu pai, de certa forma, parecia estar um tanto quanto aliviado com a idéia. Brian não o culpava, não devia ser nada fácil ter um filho que usava maquiagem... Especialmente quando esse filho era tão imprevisível e fazia tanto barulho em casa com aquela _'maldita guitarra'_... Bem, essas eram as próprias palavras de Sr. Molko para descrever o instrumento pelo qual o filho havia se encantado alguns anos atrás. Brian prometeu para a mãe que iria a visitar todos os finais de semana e ficou extremamente feliz ao rever sua guitarra, aquele instrumento já tinha o ajudado a agüentar tanta coisa... Sem ele Brian tinha certeza de que não teria conseguido superar a separação de dois anos atrás.

Quase dois meses depois de estar na universidade, Brian já havia concluído que aqui a vida era bem melhor que em Luxemburgo, apesar de ainda ter um time de basquete por aqui, eles não o perturbavam, sequer se aproximavam de Brian e ele estava grato por isso. Brandon mal falava com Brian, parecia que realmente tinha se assustado com a bissexualidade do garoto, mas isso não fazia tanta diferença, o importante para ele era que estava adorando o curso de teatro. Eles estavam no primeiro período e já tinham aulas de expressão corporal, o professor também tinha anunciado que futuramente a turma iria se aprofundar um pouco na área cinematográfica e que os interessados poderiam arriscar e fazer um curta-metragem. Era tudo tão empolgante e totalmente novo!

"Hey." 

Uma voz tirou Brian de seus devaneios. Ele olhou para cima assustado. 

"O que está fazendo aqui sozinho? Eu estava passando e te vi aqui..." Vince disse sorrindo. 

Vince tinha se tornado um bom amigo. O único que parecia não se importar com a aparência um tanto quanto excêntrica de Brian. Tirando o fato de Vincentt ser um viciado em OVINIS, ele era um cara muito legal, bem mente - aberta, inteligente e tinha um ótimo gosto para música! 

"Oi." Respondeu sorrindo. "Só estou pensando, nada demais." 

"É... mas é bom você entrar. Não é agradável ficar no banquinho do jardim quando está chovendo." 

Brian olhou para o céu. Realmente, as nuvens escuras anunciavam a chuva que não demoraria muito mais tempo para chegar. Levantou-se e os dois seguiram para a biblioteca. Era lá onde normalmente os alunos ficavam em dias chuvosos, talvez pelo fato de ser um lugar extremamente aconchegante. 

De repente, Vince parou e puxou a manga da jaqueta de Brian. "É ela?" Perguntou para um Brian que estava meio atordoado. 

"Shhh... ela pode te ouvir." Declarou corando. 

"Não seja bobo, ela está do outro lado da sala! Nunca vai nos ouvir." Um sorriso malicioso curvou os lábios do mais alto. "Então essa é a tão falada Kathelyn! Wow, ela é mesmo bonita, heim!" 

"Pode ir tirando os olhos dela, Vincentt!" Brian disse fingindo um tom bravo. "Não se meta com a minha garota!" 

"Sua garota?!" Vince gargalhou. "Você sequer fala algo além de 'oi' com ela!" 

"Ainda estou trabalhando nisso..." Brian disse com a voz perigosamente baixa. 

"Nossa! Já vi que você está realmente determinado!" Sorriu. "Não se preocupe, jamais ficaria no caminho do 'grande' Brian Molko." 

"Se não fosse o tom irônico com que você disse a frase eu poderia até confiar mais no que você está dizendo." Brian falou encarando-o chateado. 

"É sério! Não se preocupe, a garota é toda sua!" Defendeu-se rapidamente. 

"É bom mesmo." Brian sorriu. 

"Eu só queria poder ajudar... você é muito devagar..." 

"Hey! Cuidado com o que fala!" 

Vincentt gargalhou da expressão magoada de Brian. "Vamos, Bri, vamos falar com ela." 

"Não!" Brian quase gritou a interjeição, o que resultou em alguns olhares voltados na direção dos dois. 

"Ah! Vai me dizer que você só fala com ela durante as aulas?!" 

"Bem... no início das aulas eu tenho o pretexto para poder falar com ela..." Brian disse corando violentamente e olhando para o chão. 

"Não acredito, Molko! Você é tão covarde assim?" Vince provocou. 

"Eu não sou covarde!" Olhou para Vincentt, mas logo voltou a fitar o chão. "Eu só estou esperando a hora certa para poder ficar mais próximo dela..." 

"Ah, vamos, Brian! Não tem momento melhor que esse para falar com ela! Ela está sozinha naquela mesa... vá até lá, finja que vai ler algo e que nem tinha percebido que era ela sentada lá, depois fica fácil, é só começar a puxar assunto!" 

"Não! Eu... eu vou atrapalhar e..." 

"Pare de ser um covarde, Molko! Essa é a sua chance, aproveite!" Vincentt disse sério, depois um sorriso apareceu em seu rosto. "Além disso, tenho certeza que ela vai ficar muito feliz se você for falar com ela." 

"Oh, é mesmo?" Brian perguntou em tom sarcástico. "E porque você tem tanta certeza disso?" 

"Bem, porque," Começou meio atrapalhado e corou antes de completar. "Porque você é bonito... ah! Garotas gostam de meninos bonitos, não é? E, além disso, você é bastante inteligente, Bri, ela vai gostar de conversar com você..." Olhou para Brian que o ouvia com atenção, um sorriso malicioso nos lábios. "Ah! Você já sabe! Não me faça dizer esse tipo de coisa novamente! Vá, vá! Antes que ela vá embora." O vermelho de seu rosto agora era bastante visível. 

Brian sorriu ainda mais largamente. "Nossa! Depois desse encorajamento, acho que vou mesmo tentar..." Disse e correu depressa para trás de uma das estantes, escapando assim do ataque de Vince.

"Deixe-me ver... tem que ser um bem interessante..." Brian passava as pontas dos dedos pelos livros da estante, ele queria achar algo que pudesse impressionar Kathelyn, mas não tinha muita idéia de qual escolher... Mal conhecia a garota, pra falar a verdade, a única coisa que ele sabia era que ela tinha cabelos negros, curtos e lisos, olhos azuis e pele lívida... Exatamente o tipo de Brian. "Ah, vai ter que ser esse! Se eu demorar muito ela pode até ir embora." Pegou o enorme volume de um livro de filosofia que já tinha lido, era melhor que fosse um que ele conhecesse caso ela resolvesse fazer algum comentário.

"Com licença, posso sentar aqui?" 

Kathelyn tirou os olhos do livro que estava lendo, parecia surpresa. 

Brian sorriu para ela. "Oi." 

Ela retribuiu o sorriso. "Oi. Pode sentar." 

Sentou-se e ficou meio sem jeito ao perceber que Kathelyn voltou a ler o livro sem se preocupar em prolongar nem mais um segundo a conversa. Talvez ele realmente estivesse incomodando. Brian pensou em levantar e ir embora, mas ao olhar para Vince, que o encarava com um sorriso nos lábios, do outro lado da sala, ele sabia que não poderia fazer isso, se fizesse Vincentt o perturbaria pelo resto da semana, ou até mais do que isso... 

Limpou a garganta. "Como você está?" 

"Err.. bem. E você?" A garota respondeu erguendo novamente o olhar para Brian. 

"Bem também." Ele não sabia o que dizer e ficou aliviado quando Kathelyn continuou. 

"Como você se chama mesmo? Desculpe, mas não consigo lembrar..." Ela disse meio sem jeito. 

As palavras soaram como um insulto para Brian, mas ele sorriu para a garota e respondeu. "Brian." 

"Ah, é mesmo! Desculpe, mas é que tem tanta gente nessa escola e eu..." 

"Tudo bem!" Interrompeu. "O que você está lendo?" 

"É o assunto da aula passada e você?" 

"Ah, estou só relendo algumas páginas desse livro." 

"Eu já li esse livro! Achei o capítulo nove extremamente interessante." 

"Eu também!" Brian sorriu. 

Os dois começaram a conversar sobre o livro e logo outros assuntos foram surgindo, Brian estava empolgadíssimo, com certeza ele agradeceria depois a Vince por tê-lo encorajado. Ao lembrar-se do amigo, Brian olhou pela biblioteca, mas ao ver que não havia sinal nenhum de Vincentt, voltou a conversar com Kathelyn, a menina parecia ter esquecido completamente do livro que estava lendo. 

A conversa durou por horas, só quando não conseguia pensar em mais nada coerente que pudesse ser colocado em uma conversa, Brian disse que já era tarde e que ele ainda precisava fazer o seu exercício. 

"Está bem, então." Kathelyn disse sorrindo. "Vá fazer o seu exercício. Não quero que você arrume problemas com o professor amanhã. Eu vou revisar a minha matéria." 

"Até amanhã, então." Brian disse sorrindo. 

"Até." Kathelyn respondeu e, de repente, inclinou-se para plantar um beijo rápido na bochecha de Brian.

No caminho de volta para o dormitório masculino, Brian cantarolava uma das músicas de The Smiths, ele não lembrava o nome da música, mas não se importava com isso agora, estava se sentindo tão leve! Kathelyn tinha o beijado! Ok foi só um beijinho na bochecha, mas... _Foi um beijo_! Brian já se imaginava andando de mãos dadas por aí com aquela beldade! Todos os garotos morreriam de inveja! 

Entrou no quarto, Brandon estava sentado na escrivaninha perto da janela, terminando seus enormes cálculos, como sempre. A luz estava acesa, já se passava das cinco da tarde e a chuva lá fora só piorava a iluminação fraca. 

"Chegou correspondência para você." Brandon anunciou sem tirar os olhos do papel. "Peguei-as na recepção." 

"Obrigado." Brian respondeu e se dirigiu à cama, onde as cartas estavam.   
Uma era de sua mãe, o de sempre, pedindo para ele se cuidar e blá, blá, blá. Seu pai tinha mandado sua mesada pelo correio e a última era a carta pela qual Brian tinha ansiado tanto. Abriu-a sorrindo, empolgado para ver o conteúdo de dentro do envelope.  
_"Querido Bri_

Também estou com muitas saudades de você, como estão sendo seus primeiros dias na universidade? Por falar nisso, parabéns por ter passado de primeira no teste de seleção, ouvi dizer que é muito difícil entrar em Goldsmith.  
Por aqui as coisas estão bem. Sabe, minhas notas estão ótimas e graças a isso já recebi uma proposta de trabalho antes mesmo de terminar o curso! Estou muito feliz! Finalmente contei para meus pais sobre minha opção sexual e sabe de uma coisa? Não foi tão ruim quanto eu esperava, eles ficaram meio chocados, claro, mas aceitaram sem grandes problemas. As coisas têm melhorado muito para mim.  
Quando poderemos nos ver? Espero que você consiga mesmo vir passar as férias de verão aqui nos EUA, eu quero te apresentar a uma pessoa, sabe? Queria falar sobre ele apenas pessoalmente, mas não consigo esperar para te contar! Estou namorando! Pois é! Por essa você não esperava, não é? Ele é da minha sala, temos tanto em comum, Brian, acho que quando terminarmos o curso vamos escrever um livro juntos. Estou apaixonado como nunca estive em toda a minha vida, ele fala até em casamento! Ele é meio louco, sabe? Mas graças à loucura dele consegui mostrar para meus pais e para todo o resto o que eu realmente sou! Estamos namorando sério e pretendemos morar juntos assim que acabarmos esse período.  
Bem, e as suas novidades? Você continua tocando? Conheceu alguém legal? Escreva logo! Quero saber como anda a sua vida!

Beijos,   
Matt."  
  
Só quando terminou de ler a carta, Brian percebeu as lágrimas que deslizavam por suas bochechas. Como Mattew atreveu-se a dizer aquelas coisas com tanta frieza? Ele ainda não estava pronto para isso. Certo, já havia se passado mais de dois anos desde que eles haviam acabado, dois anos onde eles só se falavam por cartas, mas... Matt tinha sido o primeiro homem por quem Brian tinha se apaixonado, mais que isso, Brian o amava _muito_, por isso mesmo tinha se entregado totalmente àquela relação... Quando estavam juntos, Brian sentia-se completamente feliz, Mattew tinha se tornado o sentido da vida para ele e agora... Agora Brian sabia que não tinha mais nenhuma chance com ele... Matt estava com outro e, além disso, tinha dito cruelmente que estava apaixonado _como nunca estivera antes_! Brian sempre teve a esperança de que depois que eles terminassem a faculdade poderiam voltar a ficar juntos, por muitas vezes tinha sonhado com a casa que os dois dividiriam. Mas Mattew ia morar, em breve, com um outro homem, um homem com quem ele estava tendo um relacionamento extremamente sério. Por que ele não tinha contado para os pais que era homossexual quando estava com Brian? O relacionamento dos dois também era sério e Brian tinha pedido tanto para que ele fizesse isso, mas ele nunca o fez... Será que o relacionamento dos dois tinha significado tão pouco assim para Mattew? 

A angústia que Brian sentia no momento era tão grande que fez com que ele simplesmente deitasse na cama e escondesse o rosto no travesseiro, deixando que as lágrimas fluíssem livremente. Por que tinha que doer tanto?

"O que foi, Molko?" A voz de Brandon soou preocupada. 

"Nada..." Foi tudo o que o mais baixo conseguiu pronunciar, o rosto ainda enfiado no travesseiro. 

"Ah, não! Não comece a agir como um idiota! Eu sei que não sou tão seu amigo assim, mas... pode falar pra mim, eu posso tentar ajudar." 

"Você não pode ajudar... ninguém pode ajudar... é a droga da minha vida e eu tenho que viver nela! Nada nunca dá certo pra mim..." Disse com a voz sobressaltada em meio aos soluços, mas as palavras continuavam um pouco abafadas sendo desferidas contra o travesseiro. 

"Pare de ser dramático! Não pode ser tão ruim assim... fala o que aconteceu." 

"Me deixe em paz, sim? Não quero falar sobre isso..." 

"Molko, eu não vou te deixar em paz até que você me diga o que aconteceu. É alguma coisa com alguém da família?" Brandon perguntou meio hesitante. 

Brian não respondeu. 

"Olhe Brian, isso vai passar, seja lá o que for, problemas familiares sempre acabam se resolvendo e..." 

"Cala a boca, Brandon! Isso não tem nada a ver com minha família!" Brian finalmente sentou-se na cama e fitou com os olhos marejados de lágrimas os olhos verdes de Brandon. Um soluço escapou por seus lábios e ele continuou com uma voz minúscula. "Por favor... me deixe em paz..." 

Brandon o encarava surpreso. 

Brian escondeu o rosto com as mãos e rompeu novamente em lágrimas. "Por que tudo é tão injusto? Tão injusto..." Sussurrava em meio aos soluços. 

Dez minutos se passaram onde Brandon apenas olhava Brian chorar. Finalmente Brian criou forças para limpar as lágrimas e encarou o outro rapaz. "Desculpe se fui grosseiro... mas é que realmente não estou bem... não precisa se preocupar... vai passar... sempre passa..." Limpou o nariz na manga da jaqueta. 

Brandon o olhou de forma questionadora. "Tem certeza de que não quer conversar sobre isso? Eu ainda posso tentar-" 

"Pode deixar..." Brian o interrompeu com um sorriso fraco nos lábios. "Mesmo assim, obrigado por se preocupar." 

"Ah, não foi nada. Tenho certeza de que qualquer um faria o mesmo." Corou suavemente. "Não é nada agradável ver alguém chorando..." 

"Desculpe, sou meio chorão sabe..." Brian disse puxando uma das pontas de seu cabelo, meio sem jeito. 

Brandon sorriu. "Não precisa se desculpar, está tudo bem. Se você quiser falar sobre isso depois, pode me chamar, não se preocupe, não vai incomodar, até porque eu fiquei bem curioso agora!" Terminou a frase sorrindo. 

"Okay." Brian falou com um sorrisinho nos lábios. 

Brandon ficou o encarando com uma expressão meio estranha por um tempo, mas logo levantou da cama onde ele havia sentado. "Vou terminar meu exercício, caso contrário o meu professor vai me matar amanhã." E com isso ele caminhou novamente em direção a escrivaninha. 

Brian suspirou, ele também tinha que fazer o exercício. Levantou limpando as bochechas com as costas das mãos e pegou sua mochila em um dos cantos do quarto.  
O exercício não era tão difícil e menos de quinze minutos depois, Brian tinha acabado. Foi ao banheiro, trocou a roupa por seu pijama, escovou os dentes e voltou para a cama. Brandon ainda estava fazendo seus cálculos silenciosamente. Brian fechou os olhos e tentou dormir, mas a imagem de Matt não saia de sua cabeça... As lágrimas voltaram aos seus olhos e ele aconchegou-se debaixo do cobertor.

Não demorou até que Brandon acabasse o exercício e fosse para cama também, adormecendo logo em seguida. A angústia continuou a sufocar Brian por longas horas, muito tempo se passou até que finalmente o sono tivesse pena dele e lhe permitisse adormecer. 


	4. Capítulo 03

**Days Before You Came ****03:**

"Sente-se melhor?" Brandon perguntou quando percebeu Brian se espreguiçando na cama.

"Uhmm... sim..." Ele sorriu para o outro. "O pouco que dormi, dormi bem." Levantou passando a mão pelos cabelos desgrenhados. "Sinto-me melhor hoje... chorar um pouco sempre ajuda..."

"Se você diz..." Brandon disse sorrindo e logo em seguida mordeu a maçã que estava em sua mão.

"O horário do café já passou?"

Brandon confirmou com um aceno de cabeça.

"Droga! Que horas são?" Brian perguntou já se dirigindo ao banheiro.

"Não se preocupe... você ainda tem tempo suficiente para se arrumar e ir comprar algo na lanchonete."

"Da próxima vez que eu passar da hora, pode me acordar." Falou colocando a cabeça para fora da porta do banheiro, escova de dente em mãos.

"Eu sei... mas é que achei que você não estaria bem o suficiente para assistir as aulas de hoje."

"Nah... não há nada que Brian Molko não supere!" Declarou sorrindo, mas no fundo sabia que a carta de Matt ainda era a causa da angústia que estava tentando disfarçar no momento. "Além disso, essas aulas são muito importantes para mim, não posso perdê-las por nada!" E antes mesmo de terminar a frase, já tinha voltado para dentro do banheiro.

"Você gosta mesmo desse negócio de atuar, não é?" 

"Uhm-hum." 

"É um trabalho meio imprevisível... nunca se sabe se vai ganhar muito dinheiro ou morrer de fome..." 

Brian deu uma risadinha. "Bem, não sei se vou ganhar _muito_ dinheiro, mas com certeza não vou morrer de fome!" Falou saindo do banheiro.

"Ah, é mesmo?" Brandon questionou com um leve sarcasmo. "E quem garante?"

"Eu!" Apontou para seu próprio rosto. "Quando eu quero uma coisa eu luto com todas as minhas forças até conseguir!"

"É, mas nem sempre isso dá certo. Além disso, enquanto você estiver 'lutando' pode ser que a 'batalha' demore demais e você passe fome durante ela." Terminou com um sorriso zombeteiro nos lábios.

"Ah! Estou preparado para as 'quedas', sabe? Se nada der certo ainda posso me prostituir e ganhar um bom dinheiro com isso." 

O sorriso sarcástico sumiu. A expressão no rosto de Brandon agora poderia ser definida como puro horror. 

Brian gargalhou. "Estou só brincando, Ophille!" Ele balançou a cabeça em descrença. "Acha mesmo que eu faria isso?" 

"Não, é que... bem..." Gaguejou. "Ah! Sei lá! Você me assustou!" 

Brian gargalhou novamente. "Deixa isso pra lá... você não deveria estar preocupado com a minha futura profissão, devia se preocupar com a sua, tenho certeza de que é bem melhor arriscar um pouquinho do que passar a vida inteira ensinando matemática! É isso mesmo que você quer?" Perguntou com uma careta no rosto.

"Claro! É o meu sonho. Sou fascinado pelos números, são encantadores." Brandon disse com um sorriso nos lábios. 

"Urgh! E ainda dizem que _eu_ sou estranho!" Declarou com ar atordoado. 

Brandon sorriu. "Todo mundo tem seu lado meio esquisito." Alargou o sorriso. "Mas existem pessoas que aguçam ainda mais a sua esquisitice..."

"Espero que com isso você não esteja se referindo a mim!" Brian disse em um tom fingido de ameaça. 

"Apresse-se, Molko, ou você vai perder suas tão preciosas aulas." Brandon faslou enfim, gesticulando com uma das mãos. 

Brian sorriu e seguiu para o banheiro.

x

"Tem algum sanduíche para vegetariano aí?" 

"Não." A senhora gorda que servia na lanchonete respondeu. 

Brian suspirou. "Tem alguma outra coisa que não venha acompanhada da carne de pobres animaizinhos?" 

"Não." 

"Que absurdo..." Brian sussurrou. 

"Quê?" A mulher perguntou com um olhar ameaçador. 

"Nada. Me dá uma maçã, então." Pediu em tom entediado. 

"A maçã acabou." 

"Porcaria!" 

A mulher lançou para Brian um olhar bastante surpreso. 

"Argh, me dê qualquer fruta que tiver aí!" Disse impaciente. 

"Só temos banana." 

"Então me dê a banana, ora!" 

"Calma! Esses meninos de hoje em dia se estressam por qualquer coisinha e vêm descontar nos outros que não têm nada haver!" A mulher falava ofendida. 

_Eu mereço!_ Pensou Brian. "Por favor, me dê a p... a banana, por favor..." Ele disse tentando manter-se calmo.

"Tome." Ela estendeu uma banana para Brian. "Dois dólares." 

"Dois dólares por _uma_ única banana?!" Brian questionou perplexo. 

"Não precisa gritar! E sim, é isso mesmo que você ouviu, dois dólares. E agradeça por ainda ter sobrado algo. Se quiser comer bem e de graça, acorde na hora da próxima vez."

"Não se preocupe," declarou Brian. "Vou me lembrar disso." Retirou os dois dólares de sua carteira e os entregou para a mulher em troca da banana, que de perto se revelava madura demais, quase estragada.

"Esses loucos..." A mulher disse assim que Brian deu as costas para ela. 

Brian virou em seus calcanhares. "Eu ouvi isso!" 

Mas a mulher simplesmente fingiu que não tinha escutado sua exclamação e continuou mexendo em alguns papéis que estavam em cima do balcão.

"Ah, droga... acho que hoje não vai ser um bom dia para mim..." Falou para si mesmo e começou a caminhar em direção ao jardim, descascando a banana. "Só espero que isso não me faça mal..." Suspirou.

x

"E como vocês já devem ter percebido, em uma adaptação para cinema nunca se segue inteiramente o roteiro do livro. Geralmente são feitas mudanças para que o espectador fique mais preso ao filme e coisas do gênero. Alguém pode me dar um exemplo de filme que fugiu de seu roteiro original, no caso, um livro?"

Brian ergueu a mão. Ele não gostava muito de ser o centro das atenções, mas hoje, em especial, estava querendo ser notado, não pela turma inteira, mas por uma certa menina que por _'coincidência'_ estava sentada ao seu lado.

"Fale, Molko." Seu professor disse sorrindo. 

"Bem," começou com uma vozinha meio tímida, mas limpou a garganta e então prosseguiu com voz determinada. "Existem muitos exemplos para esse caso, mas eu vou citar um em especial que gosto muito, Werther."

"E por quais motivos você acha que o diretor do filmes fez as alterações no roteiro original, Brian?"

"Parte das mudanças são cortes de cenas que só existem no livro, já que se todas as cenas fossem adaptadas o filme ficaria muito longo. Algumas das modificações em Werther, em sua primeira adaptação, ocorreram também porque o filme é bastante antigo e os recursos que se tinha eram limitados para a elaboração de certas cenas."

Todos estavam olhando surpresos para ele, para alguém que mal abria a boca durante as aulas, aquela tinha sido uma resposta bem satisfatória. Mas Brian ficou mais do que feliz quando percebeu que Kathelyn estava sorrindo em sua direção. 

Um sorriso tímido curvou os seus lábios. 

"Muito bem, Molko." Disse o professor em tom alegre.

x

"E daí?! Daí que ela quer que eu a encontre depois da aula!" 

Vince quase se engasgou com seu suco. "Sério?!" 

"Sério!" Brian disse com um sorriso de orelha a orelha. 

"Para quem não falava nada além de _'oi'_ com ela ontem você está bem, heim!" Vincentt falava mostrando para ele um olhar malicioso. 

"Pare com isso, Vince!" Sentiu suas bochechas corarem levemente. "Vai ver não é nada demais... talvez ela só queira conversar sobre a aula..." 

"Ah, não vem com essa, Molko!" Vincentt retrucou colocando o copo sobre a mesa. "E aí? Onde vai ser o encontro?"

"Não é exatamente um encontro!" Brian sentiu que estava corando ainda mais. "Bem... depois das aulas ela disse que quer falar comigo e que é um assunto importante e -" 

"E você ainda diz que não é um encontro!" 

"Cale a boca e me deixe terminar!" Brian lançou um olhar chateado para ele. 

"Está bem, desculpe. Prossiga." Volyou a tomar o seu suco. 

"Bem... é... bem... ela... é..." 

Vince suspirou. "Bri, quer fazer o favor de falar logo?" 

"Okay... ela pediu para que eu a encontrasse no quarto dela..." Olhou para o chão, então. 

O queixo de Vincentt caiu. "É assustador perceber o quanto as meninas estão atiradas hoje em dia... onde esse mundo vai parar? E o romantismo, onde fica?" Falava parecendo realmente chocado. 

"Não é nada disso! Ela pediu para que eu fosse a buscar lá, como hoje é sexta, combinamos de sair para algum lugar depois que conversássemos..." 

"Ah bom!" Vince sorriu. "Ela quer sair com você já como a sua namoradinha, que meigo!" Declarou com um sorriso zombeteiro nos lábios. 

"Valo, estou avisando, é melhor você parar com isso." Seu tom era irritado. 

"Calma, Bri, só estou provocando um pouquinho, não seja tão estressado. Você vai comer isso?" Perguntou apontando para a comida no prato de Brian, ele estivera tão empolgado contando as novidades que tinha até esquecido de seu almoço. 

"Não, já deve estar frio..." 

"Obrigado." Pegou o prato de Brian e o colocou sobre sua própria bandeja. 

"Morto de fome! Nunca vi alguém comer tanto quanto você!" Brincou balançando a cabeça negativamente e sorrindo admirado. "Quando estiver uma baleia vai se arrepender." 

"Haha, muito engraçado!" Vincentt disse quando engoliu a comida que já tinha colocado na boca. "Estou em fase de crescimento, preciso me alimentar!" 

"Fase de crescimento nada, essa desculpa não cola, você já está muito velho pra isso." Sorriu com escárnio. 

"Pois é, pelo menos eu _tive_ uma fase de crescimento!" Vince começou a gargalhar. 

"Quê!?! Você vai ver só, seu desg -" 

Brian já tinha erguido o garfo para atacar Vincentt com ele, mas, de repente, Kathelyn entrou no refeitório e fixou os olhos na mesa onde os dois estavam sentados.  
Brian corou e colocou o garfo sobre a mesa. Kathelyn se aproximou com um sorriso nos lábios.

"Olá, Brian. Oi, Vincentt." 

"Oi." Os dois meninos responderam em coro. 

"Posso sentar com vocês?" 

"Claro." Brian disse sorrindo para ela.  
"Fique à vontade." Vincentt falou já levantando. "Mas eu já estava de saída, sabe? Preciso ir ao toalete antes que as aulas recomecem. Se me derem licença..." Segundos depois, a silhueta esguia de Vince já estava desaparecendo no meio da massa de outros alunos que lotava o refeitório. 

Kathelyn olhou para Brian. "Você é alguma coisa de Vincentt Valo?" 

"Bem, não... só amigo, eu o conheci no primeiro dia de aula aqui." Falou meio confuso. "Por quê?" 

"Oh, nada, nada demais. É só que vocês se parecem um pouco, sabe? Olhos azuis, cabelos bem escuros e, além disso, sempre estão juntos." 

"Ah, isso? Bem, meu cabelo é bem claro para falar a verdade... eu o pinto de preto." Disse sorrindo e puxando uma das pontas do próprio cabelo. "Não acho que sejamos parecidos... basta comparar o tamanho do Vince com o meu para ver que não somos da mesma família..." Brian terminou a frase com um suspiro. 

"Ah, vamos! Não fique assim, você não é tão baixo!" Tentou animá-lo, mas a frase não soou muito convincente para Brian. 

"Bem, a maioria das pessoas não pensam assim, mas tudo bem, eu não ligo, afinal, muitos dos homens mais inteligentes eram bem menores do que eu, Napoleão e Hittler são bons exemplos." 

"Hittler?" Ela perguntou surpresa. 

"Sim, ele era extremamente desumano e cruel, não apoio o que ele fez, mas também não posso negar que ele era bastante inteligente." Brian disse enquanto começava a comer sua sobremesa. _Mouse de chocolate!_

Kathelyn sorriu. "Você é tão diferente dos outros meninos, Brian." 

Ele lançou para ela um olhar fingido de surpresa. "Só porque acho Hittler inteligente?" Perguntou com um meio sorriso. 

"Não, não é por isso." Respondeu com uma risadinha. "Não sei explicar direito, mas você é... bem, é diferente, é tão mais determinado e pé no chão que a maioria dos meninos e o seu jeito... tem algo de tão diferente nele, só não sei bem o que é." 

Brian olhou admirado para ela. "Acha mesmo isso?"

"Acho." Continuava sorrindo. 

Ele ficou olhando dentro dos olhos dela. _Wow!_ Pensou, _ela é tão linda que poderia beijá-la agora mesmo!_ Mas, de repente, Kathelyn levantou.

"Bem, com licença, preciso falar com minhas amigas antes que a aula comece. Nos falamos depois, então?"

"Claro!" Exibiu seu sorriso mais doce. 

Kathelyn mostrou um último sorriso para ele e seguiu para uma mesa onde estavam sentadas várias outras meninas, que a receberam com várias risadinhas. 

"Tenho que ter coragem! Vou falar pra ela o que sinto hoje mesmo, não pode passar de hoje!" Sussurrou para o último pedaço de mouse de chocolate antes de colocá-lo na boca. _Viva sua vida com o seu 'oh-tão-amado', Matt_, pensou sorrindo, _porque eu vou viver a minha.  
_


	5. Capítulo 04

**Days Before You Came ****04:**

"Estou avisando, é melhor prevenir."

"Vince, pare com isso, eu já disse que não vai acontecer nada disso, portanto, eu não vou levar essa coisa! Você acha que a menina vai se jogar em cima de mim, rasgar minha roupa e me estuprar?"

"Quem sabe?" O mais alto deu de ombros. "Pode ser." 

"Bobo." Brian falou sorrindo e jogando uma de suas camisas no rosto de Vincentt. "Como estou?"

"Está, okay. Não precisa se produzir demais, é só um encontrinho no quarto de uma garota, cedo ou tarde suas roupas vão acabar no chão mesmo, então não precisa se preocupar com a sua aparência." 

"Pare de bancar o idiota e me ajude aqui." Disse Brian tentando abrir a caixa de maquiagem sem sucesso. 

"Você vai usar maquiagem para se encontrar com uma garota?" Vincentt perguntou incrédulo. 

"Claro. Se ela gosta mesmo de mim, então não vai se incomodar com isso, afinal, a maquiagem já é parte de minha personalidade." Continuava se esforçando para abrir a caixa. 

"Esquisito." 

"Olha só quem fala, o 'Sr. só-ando-de-preto-e-acho-beijo-nojento'! Nada é mais estranho que alguém que não gosta de beijar, Vince!" 

"Eu já pedi para você não ficar tocando nesse assunto, não pedi?" 

"Desculpe." 

Vince pegou a caixa das mãos de Brian e a abriu com facilidade. 

"Obrigado." Agradeceu e virou de imediato para o espelho, com a caixa nas mãos. 

Eles permaneceram em silêncio por um instante. Só depois que Brian terminou de passar o batom, o último item de seus essenciais: rímel, lápis, sombra de olho e batom, Vincentt falou com um tom meio preocupado:

"Brian, e se você a engravidar... o que você vai fazer para sustentar a criança? Sua mesada é pouca, você ainda não trabalha e sequer terminou os estudos..." 

Brian ficou o olhando pasmo por um instante, depois ele riu e pegou a camisinha que estava em cima da cama. 

"Não sabia que você era assim tão paranóico, Vince. Estou te dizendo que não vai acontecer nada e não vai mesmo, mas já que você está assim _tão_ preocupado, eu levo o preservativo." Colocou a camisinha dentro da carteira. 

Vincentt sorriu. Um sorriso bastante aliviado, Brian não pôde deixar de notar e ficar feliz por perceber que alguém realmente estava se preocupando com ele, era tão bom sentir-se querido! 

"Satisfeito?" 

Vince afirmou com um aceno de cabeça. "É que eu preciso ter minhas garantias sabe? Não sei se posso confiar que alguém que nem sabe abrir um estojo de maquiagem saiba se cuidar. Além disso, não quero ter que te emprestar dinheiro depois, quando você tiver que comprar fraldas." 

Vincentt recuou bem a tempo de escapar da investida de Brian. "Você está atrasado!" Disse rapidamente antes que o mais baixo tivesse tempo para atacá-lo novamente. 

Olhou para o relógio. Realmente, quase 15 minutos atrasado. "Droga!" 

"Desde que entramos aqui eu venho te dizendo para se apressar, mas você não me escuta... fica uma hora no banho, meia hora penteando o cabelo, meia hora na frente do espelho, sem contar o tempo que levou para escolher a roupa... parece até uma garota." 

Brian lançou um olhar mortal para ele. "Só não te mato agora porque não gosto de deixar damas esperando." 

Vincentt sorriu com escárnio. "E os cavalheiros? Você deixa que eles fiquem esperando?" 

"Ah, cala a boca!" Seguiu para a porta. "É melhor que você saia do quarto também, antes que o Brandon volte, ele pode pensar que estamos tendo um caso, sabe?" Sorriu com maldade. "Ele sabe sobre minha bissexualidade e tudo o mais..." 

"Sabe?" O outro perguntou com ar assustado.

"É, eu contei para ele. É meu parceiro de quarto afinal de contas... achei que tivesse o direito de saber..." 

"Acho que você não deveria sair por aí falando sobre isso com pessoas em que você não confia." 

"Ah, não se preocupe, ele é um cara legal." Fechou a porta atrás dos dois.

"Bom para você, o carinha com quem eu divido o quarto é muito chato e -" 

"A conversa fica para outra hora, Vince. Já tenho vinte minutos de atraso." Mostrou o relógio. 

"Tudo bem, vá. E cuidado, heim?" A expressão de preocupação instalou-se novamente na face de Vincentt. 

"Não se preocupe, eu sei me cuidar." Disse com um sorriso nos lábios.

"Espero que sim." Fingiu um olhar de desconfiança. 

Brian olhou para o relógio mais uma vez. "Oh, droga!" Olhou para Vice e acenou um _'tchau'_, seguindo apressado em direção à escadaria. 

"Brian!" A voz de Vincentt o parou novamente quando ele tinha acabado de descer os primeiro degraus. 

"Vincentt! Eu _vou_ me cuidar! Não se preocupe! É apenas um encontro com uma garota, não com um monstro!" Seu tom era levemente irritado, virou-se para olhar o amigo. 

Vince ficou meio sem jeito e olhou para o chão. "Eu só queria desejar boa sorte, sabe? Pra que você tenha coragem na hora de falar o que quer falar. Bem, era só isso, divirta-se." Ergueu os olhos e sorriu para Brian. 

O outro retribuiu o sorriu. "Obrigado." 

Vincentt continuou parado no corredor, sorrindo para o outro. 

Brian balançou a cabeça com descrença, ainda sorrindo também. Mas logo lembrou-se de seu atraso e começou a descer apressado as escadas.

x

"Oi, desculpe o meu atraso." Falou meio sem jeito quando Kathelyn abriu a porta, um dos seguranças da universidade estava atrás dele. Ele e Vince tinham esquecido completamente desse pequeno detalhe: os garotos não podiam ir ao dormitório feminino sem que fossem vigiados de perto.

"Ah, não faz mal, eu acabei de me arrumar agora." Sorriu enquanto fechava a porta do quarto atrás de si. "Bem, vamos?"

Estava linda, uma calça azul justa combinando com o tom de seus olhos e uma blusa que mostrava um pouco de sua barriga, tinha escolhido uma sandália baixa, talvez porque estivesse com medo de ficar mais alta que seu acompanhante.

"Vamos." Ele disse tentando não soar tão sem jeito quanto estava se sentindo.

x

Estava frio no jardim, eles caminhavam um ao lado do outro, Brian sentia uma vontade avassaladora de segurar a mão de Kathelyn, mas sua coragem não era tão grande quanto sua vontade. 

"Vamos sentar naquele banquinho." Kathelyn disse apontando para o local. "Eu queria mesmo conversar com você antes de sair, sabe, é importante." 

"Claro, por mim tudo bem." 

De repente, Kathelyn envolveu a mão dele com a dela e começou a puxá-lo em direção ao banco. Perfeito! Estava tudo perfeito para Brian, ele mal conseguia acreditar. _Dane-se o Matt_, pensou, se só o contado da mão de Kathelyn com sua pele tinha esse efeito, então, ele poderia ser bastante feliz com ela.

"Bem," começou parecendo sem jeito quando os dois já estavam sentados no banco. "Como já te disse, eu te acho uma pessoa muito especial..." 

_Bem_, ele pensou, _ela não tinha usado exatamente essas palavras, mas..._  
Acenou com a cabeça para que ela continuasse. 

"De uns tempos para cá eu venho notando que você é bem mais sensível que os outros meninos e isso é bom sabe, acho que assim você é capaz de entender melhor as meninas..." 

Brian concordou. 

"Além disso, você usa maquiagem e eu ouvi dizer que algumas de suas roupas são de menina e -" 

"Certo," Brian a interrompeu com um sorriso. "Mas você pode ir direto ao assunto, por favor?" Pediu sentindo-se um pouco perturbado. 

"Você é gay, Brian?" 

"Não, quer dizer," Parou para pensar um instante, e se ela não quisesse ter algo com ele depois que soubesse de sua bissexualidade? Será que mentir seria melhor? Mas Brian odiava mentiras. 

"Quer dizer?" 

"Eu sou bissexual." Decidiu-se pela verdade. Afinal, não queria começar um relacionamento enganando a outra pessoa. 

"Ah, entendo." Tentou soar o mais natural possível, mas não se saiu muito bem. 

"Era isso?" Brian tentou continuar a conversa quando percebeu que eles já haviam ficado em silêncio por tempo demais. 

"Não, eu queria saber se..." Hesitou por um instante, mas logo continuou. "O Vincentt é seu namorado?" Perguntou corando violentamente. 

"Não!" Declarou rapidamente, sorrindo. "Ele é apenas meu amigo. O Vince é hetero." 

"Que bom!" 

O coração de Brian pulou com violência. "_'Bom'_?" 

Ela corou ainda mais. "Bem é que... oh, Deus! Isso é tão difícil!" 

A coragem invadiu Brian. Tinha que ser agora, ele encheu os pulmões, mas no momento em que abriu a boca, Kathelyn já estava falando: 

"Eu estou interessada no Vincentt." Disse evitando olhar para Brian. 

"O... quê?!" Ele não conseguia acreditar no que acabara de ouvir. 

"Eu acho que estou gostando do seu amigo, o Vincentt e..." Mordeu o lábio inferior. "Bem, já que você é a pessoa mais próxima dele que eu conheço e nós somos amigos e tudo o mais, eu achei que..." Encarou o rapaz. "Oh, Brian, por favor, será que você poderia me ajudar? Eu não tenho coragem para me aproximar dele, mas estou muito interessada... me ajude, por favor." Seus olhos eram suplicantes. 

Brian engoliu com força. A raiva e a vergonha faziam com que lágrimas começassem a surgir em seus olhos. Respirou fundo, precisava se controlar. "Claro, eu posso..." Suspirou. "Posso tentar te ajudar." Usou todas as forças que tinha para forçar um sorriso.

"Jura?!" Kathelyn perguntou, os olhos faiscando de empolgação. 

"Claro." Outro sorriso amargo formou-se no rosto do rapaz. 

"Obrigada! Você não sabe o quanto fico feliz em saber disso! Eu _sabia_ que você ia me entender! _Sabia_ que você era um cara legal!" Envolveu-o em um abraço apertado. 

Brian lutava para que nenhuma lágrima escapasse de seus olhos. Kathelyn desfez o abraço. 

"Vamos passear agora? Eu sei um lugar bem legal e -" 

"Não, eu," interrompeu. "Não estou me sentindo muito bem, sabe? Acho melhor voltar para o meu quarto." 

A garota o olhou com preocupação. "O que você está sentindo?" 

"Não é nada de mais, não se preocupe... é só uma dor de cabeça..." 

"Ah, quer um comprimido? Eu tenho um ótimo, posso pegar para você, ele funciona mesmo!" 

"Não obrigado... acho que só estou com sono..." 

"Entendo. Então..." 

"Fica pra um outro dia, tudo bem?" Já estava levantando do banco. 

"Okay." Ela parecia um tanto desconfiada. 

Brian acenou e começou a seguir em direção ao dormitório masculino. Sequer foi deixar sua acompanhante de volta em seu quarto. _Que se ferre!_ Pensou, _se quiser, vá pedir para o Vincentt te acompanhar! _

_x  
_  
Quando as primeiras lágrimas finalmente caíram, Brian estava subindo as escadas e não conseguia parar de se perguntar o que Valo tinha que ele não tinha... Por que tudo tinha que dar errado para ele? Por que sempre tinha que ser assim? Por que justo o Vince? Agora ele estava sentindo raiva do amigo sem que esse tivesse culpa alguma... Matt não o queria mais... Kathelyn não tinha o menor interesse nele... Será que o seu destino era sempre se dar mal no amor?

Não conseguia ver nada a sua frente, sentia-se miserável. Subia as escadas sem saber ao certo para onde estava indo. De repente, viu-se parado na frente da porta do quarto de Vincentt.

Girou a maçaneta. A porta estava aberta. 

"Brian!" Vince exclamou sorrindo assim que a porta se abriu e ele viu o amigo. Vincentt estava escrevendo algo, provavelmente fazendo o seu exercício e estava sozinho no quarto. De repente, ele percebeu as lágrimas deslizando pela bochecha do outro.

"Brian? O que aconteceu?" Ergueu-se assustado. 

Brian pegou sua carteira e retirou o preservativo que estava lá. "Tome." Jogou o pequeno pacote na direção do amigo. "Vai ser mais útil para você. Vá, se correr talvez ainda a encontre no caminho para o dormitório." Falou e logo em seguida foi tomado por uma onda de soluços, escondeu o rosto nas mãos e saiu apressado em direção às escadas que levavam ao andar de cima.

"Brian? Volte aqui! O que significa isso?" Vincentt chamava atrás dele. 

Tentou fechar a porta de seu quarto antes que Vincentt pudesse entrar, mas não conseguiu, Vince empurrou a porta com força e entrou no quarto, segurando Brian pelos ombros logo em seguida.

"O que aconteceu Molko? Fale!" Questionava o menor com a voz sobressaltada enquanto tentava mantê-lo imóvel. "Brian! Pare com isso! Olhe para mim!" Gritou as últimas palavras, sacudia suavemente o amigo. 

Brian parou de tentar fugir, mas continuou com as mãos no rosto. "Desculpe." Disse com uma voz minúscula e caiu novamente em prantos. 

O coração de Vince doía com a cena, queria ajudar, queria entender o que havia acontecido, mas simplesmente não sabia como fazer Brian falar. 

"Bri... Bri, fala o que aconteceu. Fala pra mim." Tentou retirar as mãos que cobriam o rosto do amigo, que resistiram um pouco no início, mas logo cederam. 

Brian não deu tempo suficiente para que Vincentt olhasse em seus olhos, envolveu a cintura do amigo com seus braços e afundou o rosto em seu peito.

"Ela... ela disse que... ela..." Tentava falar, mas os soluços constantes não permitiam que ele completasse a frase. 

"Shhhh..." Acariciava os cabelos do outro, tentando acalma-lo. "Calma, Bri, calma..." 

O mais baixo levantou o rosto, os olhos cheios de lágrimas fitando os de Vince. "Ela gosta de você." 

"Quê?!" 

"Eu não tenho chances com ela... porque... porque ela gosta de você..." 

Vince não sabia o que fazer, sentia-se angustiado por ver o amigo chorando daquela maneira. Apenas o abraçou fortemente e por alguns momentos os soluços de Brian preencheram o quarto. 

"Brian, eu..." Falou quando percebeu que os soluços haviam se tornado mais suaves. "Eu sinto muito, eu -"

"A culpa não é sua, Vince..." Brian olhou para cima, para o rosto preocupado de seu amigo. "Eu é que sou bobo... devia saber que ela jamais ia querer algo comigo... ela merece coisa melhor do que um anão-louco-e-de-maquiagem..." Terminou a frase escondendo novamente o rosto no peito de Vicentt, incapaz de continuar falando. 

"Não diga isso, Brian... isso não é verdade, ela que não te merece!" Levantou o rosto de Brian com as pontas de seus dedos. "Você não faz idéia do quanto é especial..." Disse enfim, olhando nos olhos tristes do outro.

Molko sentiu-se tonto ao ouvir aquelas palavras sendo desferidas com tanta delicadeza e sinceridade. Viu-se perdido dentro da beleza dos olhos de Vincentt por um instante. Seus braços apertaram ainda mais o abraço que os unia. "Vince..." Queria dizer algo, agradecer, sei lá! Qualquer coisa que mostrasse sua gratidão pela preocupação do amigo, mas o que saiu de sua boca foi: "Me beija?"

No instante em que ouviu suas próprias palavras, sentiu o corpo inteiro congelar. Como podia ter ousado dizer uma coisa daquelas?! Porém, segundos depois ele ficou ainda mais surpreso, Vincentt, de imediato, fechou os olhos e começou a inclinar-se.

"Vince, não! Desculpe, eu não queria... eu não deveria -" Entrou em desespero, isso não podia estar acontecendo! Vince era seu amigo! _Amigo_! 

"Shhhh..." Sequer abriu os olhos, suas bocas estavam separadas por poucos centímetros agora.

Brian não podia deixar que isso acontecesse! Não! Isso acabaria a amizade dos dois! Ele tinha certeza disso, era sempre assim! E não queria perder a amizade de Vince! 

"Pare Vincentt Valo!" Ele quase gritou. 

Vince abriu um pouco os olhos e lançou um olhar questionador na direção do mais baixo.

"Bem, é..." Não sabia exatamente o que dizer afinal ele mesmo tinha pedido o beijo, não era mesmo? Precisava pensar em alguma desculpa, e rápido! "Você... você não gosta de beijar!" Disse enfim, aliviado.

"É verdade..." Vince pareceu ponderar aquela afirmação por um tempo. "Eu devia parar por aqui nesse caso, mas..." 

"Mas...?" Perguntou, parte com medo do que viria depois e parte ansioso. Uma sensação estranha invadiu o seu estômago. 

"Mas eu nunca tentei beijar um homem antes, não é?" Questionou com um sorriso malicioso.

"Não seja bobo, é a mesma coisa!" Não conseguiu evitar o meio sorriso que se estendeu por seus lábios, Vince estava de brincadeira até em uma hora como essa! 

"Quem garante?" Voltou a questionar com sarcasmo. 

"_Eu_ garant-" 

A frase de Brian foi interrompida pelos lábios de Vince que se juntaram aos dele com violência. Como que por impulso, Brian separou um pouco os lábios e, sem mais um segundo, a língua de Vincentt deslizou para dentro de sua boca, meio desajeitada de início, mas logo se mostrou habilidosa. As pequenas mãos de Brian estavam espalmadas nas costas cobertas por um grosso casaco preto de Vince, já as de Vincentt estavam segurando com força os quadris estreitos de Brian. Algum tempo depois, eles desfizeram o beijo para respirar. 

Vincentt sorriu e beijou a testa de Brian. "Não é a mesma coisa..." Declarou em meio ao riso. 

Brian deu uma risadinha e recostou novamente a cabeça no peito dele. "Você é louco Vincentt..." 

"É... acho que sim..." Disse em tom sério. Brian olhou confuso para cima, Vincentt olhou dentro de seus olhos e sem mais palavras os dois voltaram a se beijar. Só que dessa vez, Vince começou a os guiar em direção à cama. 

Desfez o beijo para acomodar Brian na cama. Olhou-o por um tempo e logo em seguida cobriu-o com seu próprio corpo, voltando a beijá-lo. 

Brian mal podia acreditar no que estava acontecendo. Ele já tinha fantasiado com a possibilidade de ficar junto de Vince, mas fora há muito tempo atrás, ele tinha conseguido se convencer havia algum tempo que o que existia entre os dois era apenas amizade e agora isso... Ele nunca tinha esperado que isso fosse acontecer de verdade, mas estava acontecendo e... Era bom. Para alguém que não gostava de beijar, Vince parecia estar apreciando bastante o beijo, suas mãos deslizavam pelo corpo de Brian, sua língua explorava cada canto da boca do menor. A temperatura parecia aumentar a cada minuto que se passava e de repente, a porta se abriu.

Vincentt saltou da cama de imediato, Brian sentou-se, os enormes olhos azuis sobressaltados. 

Parado em frente à porta, Brandon os encarava com uma expressão que era puro choque. 


	6. Capítulo 05

_Nota: Bri-pie (pie de torta! xD) é um dos apelidos mais tradicionais do Brian usado em fics._

**Days Before You Came ****05:**

"Brandon!" Brian exclamou passando a mão pelos cabelos. "O que você está fazendo aqui?"

"Bem, esse também é o meu quarto Brian." Declarou o louro, olhando-o ainda com a mesma expressão de quando abriu a porta.

"Bem, eu... oh, Deus!" Não sabia o que dizer, estava vermelho de tanta vergonha. "Como eu fui deixar isso acontecer?"

Vincentt estava tão chocado que abria a boca, mas nenhuma palavra saia dela. 

"Tudo bem, acalmem-se os dois. Terminou a frase olhando para o chão. 

"Obrigado, Brandon! Obrigado! E me desculpe eu... sinto muito..." Brian tentava se explicar sem olhar para seu parceiro de quarto. 

"Eu já disse que está tudo bem, Brian. Só queria que vocês deixassem isso para outra hora, sabe? Preciso dormir agora..." 

"Tudo bem! Tudo bem, não se preocupe. Vincentt já estava de saída, não era?" Olhou com uma expressão desamparada para Vince, esse apenas fez que sim com a cabeça. Olhou para Brian e gesticulou um _'tchau'_, foi embora sem sequer olhar para Brandon. 

O louro fechou a porta e olhou para Brian, este olhou para o chão.

"Sinto muito..." 

"Tudo bem..." disse se aproximando. Sentou-se ao lado de Brian na cama. "Vocês..." engoliu com força antes de continuar. "Vocês estão namorando?" 

"Não." Brian suspirou. "Bem, quer dizer... eu não sei... não sei mais de nada. Pensei que fôssemos apenas amigos, mas... as coisas simplesmente aconteceram, entende?" 

"Você gosta dele?" 

"Gosto, quer dizer... eu não sei! Oh, Deus! Estou tão confuso..." colocou as mãos na cabeça. "Até hoje de manhã eu estava achando que namoraria a Kathelyn, mas agora..."

"Kathelyn?" Brandon questionou. 

"É... uma garota de minha sala... acho que estou gostando dela, sabe? Mas ela não quer nada comigo..." Terminou a frase com um suspiro. 

"Você está mesmo gostando dela? E o Vincentt?" O garoto parecia completamente confuso. 

"Ah, céus! Eu não sei! Não sei mais de nada!" Deitou-se na cama. "Acho que estou mesmo gostando por ela..." Voltou a falar depois de um tempo. "Acho que esse beijo foi só um deslize... Vince não devia estar ciente do que estava fazendo..." 

"Pra mim ele estava bastante ciente..." Brandon disse em tom sério. 

"Não me confunda ainda mais, Ophille!" Sentou-se novamente. 

"Desculpe, mas é que você não deveria considerar esse _'incidente'_ um erro, não assim tão depressa... e se ele pensar de outro modo? Como Vincentt vai se sentir se souber que você considera um engano algo que para ele pode ter sido especial?" 

Brian fez uma cara de surpresa. "Eu não tinha pensado nisso..." Jogou-se novamente na cama. "O que eu faço agora?" Olhou com olhos suplicantes para Brandon. 

"Ei, não olhe para mim com essa cara! Eu não faço a mínima idéia do que você pode fazer, sou péssimo nessas coisas! Você deveria saber, minha especialidade são os números, esqueceu?" O outro se defendeu rapidamente. 

"E se ele realmente estiver interessado em mim?!" Brian perguntou sentando novamente, de súbito. 

Brandon apenas ficou o encarando. 

"Eu... eu acho que gosto dele, sabe? Antes de tudo isso tinha pensado nele dessa forma, mas tinha descartado a idéia em nome de nossa amizade." Brian disse meio sem jeito. "E o maior problema é que..." deu um longo suspiro antes de continuar. "Também acho que gosto dela." 

"Sem chances, Molko." Brandon sorriu. "Você _não_ pode ficar com os dois... eles nunca vão aceitar..." 

"Eu sei! Acho que ninguém aceitaria algo assim, mas... o que posso fazer? São meus sentimentos estúpidos!" 

Brandon riu da confusão expressa no rosto do menor. "Isso só vocês três podem resolver." 

"Nunca!" Disse de prontidão. 

"Por que não?" 

"Porque eu sou descarado, mas não o suficiente para chegar neles e simplesmente dizer: _'Olá, eu sou 'Brian-Molko-O-Egoísta-Que-Não-Se-Satisfaz-Com-Pouco'_, será que vocês poderiam fazer o favor de ficar os dois ao mesmo tempo comigo?" 

O mais alto gargalhou. "Você deveria ter visto sua cara agora!" 

Brian o encarou muito sério. "Isso não tem graça!" 

"Desculpe." Tentou se controlar. "Mas é hilário te ver falar quando você fica nervoso... sua voz fica ainda mais estranha!" 

"Ouse dizer novamente que a minha voz é estranha e o _seu_ nariz vai ser a coisa mais estranha que você já viu na vida!" Ameaçou. 

"Está bem, vamos voltar ao antigo assunto." Disse Brandon, finalmente conseguindo se controlar. 

"Ah, eu não quero mais falar sobre isso!" Levantou-se. "Vou tomar um banho e dormir. Amanhã terei que visitar meus pais e preciso estar cheio de energia para aturar isso..." 

"A situação por lá é tão ruim assim?" 

"Não! É tudo perfeito! Eles adoram ter um filho que é completamente o oposto do queridíssimo 'filho-banqueiro-perfeito'! Sério, quando estou perto de meu irmão me sinto um inútil. E meus pais não perdem uma oportunidade para me lembrar de todos os meus defeitos. Não que eu os odeie, apenas não posso ser quem sou de verdade na frente deles, isso os mataria, eu acho. E o fato deles reprovarem praticamente tudo que eu faço me sufoca. Mas não faz mal... eu prometi que os visitaria todo fim de semana e estou mesmo com saudades da minha mãe." Declarou e seguiu para o banheiro. 

Brandon ficou por um tempo olhando para a porta por onde Brian tinha passado e sorrindo. Depois subiu as escadas de madeira que levavam à sua própria cama e foi tentar dormir.

x

A porta do quarto foi aberta com violência. 

"Onde está Brian?" Vincentt perguntou meio sem jeito para o rapaz sentado na escrivaninha.

"Ele saiu faz um tempinho." Respondeu olhando para o relógio. Dez e quarenta da manhã.

.  
"Pra onde ele foi?" Voltou a perguntar com ar preocupado. 

"Para casa. Todo fim de semana ele vai visitar os pais, esqueceu?" Brandon falou com a voz preguiçosa, sem parar de resolver suas contas. 

"Ah, droga! É mesmo! Tinha esquecido que hoje era sábado..." escorou-se na porta, levando uma das mãos á cabeça. "Precisava ter falado com ele... era importante..." 

O louro olhou para ele. "Vá até a portaria, talvez tenha a sorte de ainda o encontrar por lá... quem sabe o táxi que o levaria até a estação de trem ainda não chegou..." Declarou sem nenhuma empolgação e em seguida voltou a resolver os problemas de seu exercício. 

"Boa idéia!" Vincentt declarou sorrindo. "Obrigado!" Disse já abrindo a porta.

x

Brian olhou para o seu relógio. Dez e quarenta e ele já estava a caminho da estação de trem. Estava indo mais cedo do que de costume, quase sempre deixava pra ir depois do almoço, mas não queria encontrar com Vince hoje, não assim, completamente confuso. Talvez o fim de semana na casa dos pais ajudasse para que ele esclarecesse suas idéias. Se fosse falar com Vince agora acabaria dizendo besteira e estragando tudo, típico dele.

x

"Acabou de sair daqui em um táxi." Informou o porteiro.

"Droga!" A voz dele era bastante desanimada. "Ele foi embora sem sequer falar comigo... deve ter mesmo ficado chateado..." Murmurou para si mesmo no momento em que começou a voltar, com passos lentos, para o dormitório masculino. 

Assim que entrou em seu quarto, Venon o olhou com o mesmo desprezo de sempre. _Esse americano idiota parece mesmo odiar a tudo e a todos!_ Pensou Vince.

"Não faça barulho, estou com dor de cabeça e quero dormir..." Indagou o rapaz de cabelos cor-de-rosa, aumentando o volume de seu walkman. 

Vince conseguia ouvir o barulho da música do local onde estava. "Estúpido... que bela dor de cabeça... vai acabar ficando surdo." Balançou a cabeça negativamente. 

Venon abriu um pouco os olhos e o encarou de forma ameaçadora. _Como ele pôde ter ouvido?_ Era o que Vince se perguntava mentalmente. 

Vincentt também foi para a cama. Hoje ele não estava disposto a fazer nada... Seu humor estava péssimo... Não conseguia parar de se preocupar com o que aconteceria daqui para frente entre ele e Brian... Será que a amizade dos dois acabaria? Não! Isso não podia acontecer! "Você deveria ter se controlado, Valo." Sussurrava para si mesmo. De repente, as cenas da noite passada voltaram à sua mente, fechou os olhos para poder _'vê-las'_ melhor. Os lindos olhos de Brian cheios de lágrimas, olhando suplicantes para ele, o lábio inferior tremendo... Tão indefeso e frágil... Tão lindo... 

Um sorriso curvou os lábios de Vince. "Nah... eu não teria conseguido me controlar." Continuou sussurrando. "Quem teria resistido àqueles olhos?"

x

"Filhinho!" Sra. Molko agarrou Brian pela cintura assim que abriu aporta. 

"Oi, mamãe." Cumprimentou meio sem ar, sua mãe estava o abraçando com _muita_ força.

"Entre, meu amor, seu pai está lá dentro. Que bom que você veio, mas da próxima vez que vier para o almoço avise, Brian!" Ela falava ainda sorridente. "Assim eu vou poder fazer seu prato favorito!"

"Ah, mãe, a senhora sabe que não precisa! Qualquer coisa que a senhora faz fica delicioso!" Retribuiu o sorriso. 

"Owww! Meu Bri-_pie_! Estava morrendo de saudades de você." A mãe disse o abraçando mais uma vez.

Realmente, a distância estava ajudando em seu relacionamento com sua mãe, parecia até que a saudade fazia dela mais agradável. 

"Eu também, mamãe. Mas me deixe falar com o papai, sim?" Desfez delicadamente o abraço e seguiu para a sala, onde era quase certeza que seu pai estaria. Ele sempre estava lá assistido TV.

"Oi, pai." Cumprimentou meio sem jeito, sabia que seu pai detestava que o interrompessem enquanto ele estava vendo o jornal, especialmente se a pessoa que estivesse o atrapalhando fosse Brian. Mas talvez seu pai estivesse com saudades dele e não se incomodasse dessa vez. Brian não perdia as esperanças de um dia melhorar seu relacionamento com o pai.

"Oi, filho." Falou sem tirar os olhos da televisão. 

Brian suspirou e seguiu para as escadas. O fim de semana realmente seria longo...

x

Já era tarde de domingo e Brian estava prestes a ir embora. Estava mais ansioso e preocupado do que nunca, sua mãe havia notado e perguntado o que ele tinha. Bem, ela nunca o entenderia se ele falasse que estava completamente apavorado com a idéia de rever um de seus amigos da universidade, melhor dizendo, seu único amigo por lá, então ele simplesmente disse que estava preocupado com um teste que faria essa semana.

O táxi chegou e Brian despediu-se dos pais sem mais demora, por mais que Sra. Molko tenha tentado se conter, algumas lágrimas ainda lhe escaparam, Brian sabia exatamente a quem tinha puxado nesse ponto... 

Durante todo o longo percurso do trem Brian ficou pensando. O que ele diria a Vince? Como poderia encará-lo novamente e agir normalmente depois daquele beijo? O que ele faria? Por que tudo sempre parecia tão complicado para ele?

Quando finalmente chegou à escola, já era noite, o céu estava cheio de estrelas. Brian seguiu para a ala masculina. Os corredores estavam desertos, todos já deviam estar em seus quartos. Brian estava aliviado por isso, ele teria mais tempo para pensar no que diria para Vincentt. Mas quanto tempo mais ele pretendia ficar fugindo do amigo?   
Assim que fez essa pergunta mentalmente, a figura sentada na escadaria, olhando para ele em meio às sombras, respondeu seu questionamento: seu tempo acabara de se esgotar.

Vince levantou e seguiu em sua direção. Brian sentia uma vontade desesperada de sair correndo dali, fugir de Vince, ele estava se sentindo tão esquisito com toda aquela situação.

"Finalmente chegou... estive esperando por você o dia inteiro." Vincentt disse em um tom estranho, parecia timidez misturada com ansiedade. 

Brian forçou um sorriso. Estava sentindo seus joelhos enfraquecerem. "Pois é... minha mãe quase não me deixava voltar e -" 

"Brian," impediu que ele continuasse. "Podemos conversar? É... é importante." Corou suavemente.

"Tem mesmo que ser agora, Vince?" Brian fez uma cara de cansaço e fingiu um bocejo. "É que eu estou cansado, sabe? A viagem foi longa e-" 

Vincentt segurou a mão do amigo. "Por favor, Bri. Eu _preciso_ falar com você. _Agora_."

Brian nunca tinha visto Vincentt falar em um tom tão sério. Suspirou. "Está bem, fale. Mas tente ser direto, preciso mesmo ir descansar."

O mais alto sorriu. "Vem comigo." Começou a puxar Brian pela mão através das escadas. 

"Para onde você está me levando, Vince?" Não conseguia parar de se preocupar. Seu coração batia tão forte que ele quase tinha certeza de que Vincentt podia ouvi-lo. 

"Você vai ver." Respondeu simplesmente e continuou a guiar Brian através das escadas. 


	7. Capítulo 06

**Days Before You Came ****06:**

Estava sem palavras. Nada poderia descrever a beleza do que ele estava vendo. O céu parecia feito de veludo negro, as estrelas estavam por toda parte com seus tamanhos e brilhos variados. A lua era algo que deveria ser contemplado à parte... Brian não recordava de já tê-la visto assim tão linda.

Vince estava feliz com o resultado, tinha pensado o dia inteiro em algo que pudesse fazer para agradar o amigo. O telhado da escola era bem alto e amplo, realmente a visão do céu era impressionante de lá, principalmente em um dia como esse. Os astros haviam sido gentis com ele, tinham caprichado na _decoração_.

Brian virou-se para Vincentt. "Wow!" Disse piscando os olhos rapidamente. Um sorriso bobo enfeitava seu rosto. "Não sabia que os alunos podiam ter acesso ao telhado da escola..."

"Eu também não." Falou se aproximando do amigo. "Fiquei sabendo hoje..." 

"Como você descobriu?"

Sorriu presunçoso. "Tenho minhas fontes... gostou?" Olhou meio apreensivo para o mais baixo.

Sorriu timidamente. "Claro." Virou-se e inclinou a cabeça para trás, olhando fixamente para o céu. "É tudo tão lindo..."

Vincentt se aproximou ainda mais. "Bri... desculpe..." Falou quase em um sussurro. 

Brian virou novamente, querendo encarar o amigo. "Desculpe também... aquilo não deveria ter acontecido... eu devia ter impedido..."

O outro sorriu. "Mas você tentou impedir... eu que me descontrolei... desculpe..." Disse desajeitado, seus olhos não conseguiam fixar-se nos de Brian.

"Tudo bem, Vince, acho que nós dois erramos, mas agora está... tudo bem, não é?" 

"É, acho que sim..." 

"Amigos?" Brian estendeu a mão para o rapaz mais alto, um pequeno sorriso curvando os lábios. 

Vince sorriu. "Como se tivéssemos deixado de ser amigos." Brincou, mas mesmo assim laçou a pequena mão de Brian com a sua.

O sorriso do mais baixo se alargou. Não foi tão ruim afinal de contas, tudo tinha se resolvido, enfim. Mas porque ele estava com a sensação de que tinha algo faltando, então? 

A outra mão de Vince foi erguida e dessa forma ele escondeu completamente a mão do amigo entre as suas. _A mão de Brian é tão macia e suave_, viu-se pensando, _só não mais do que seus lábios_... Moveu a cabeça tentando espantar a lembrança do beijo, ele não podia pensar nisso agora, tinham acabado de se resolver e... E os olhos de Brian eram indescritíveis_, muito mais belos e brilhantes do que todas as estrelas do céu juntas_. De repente era unicamente naqueles olhos que Vince conseguia pensar, nada fazia mais sentido para ele naquele momento do que suas mãos acariciando a de Brian... Nada era mais perfeito do que a união dos lábios dos dois e Vincentt _queria isso agora_. Viu-se desejando com todas as forças aquele contato, por mais que sua mente lhe dissesse para esquecer essa idéia.

Ao perceber que o amigo se inclinava mais pra perto, Brian quis recuar, mas tudo o que fez foi fechar os olhos e esperar. Então era _aquilo_ que estava faltando, concluiu quando sentiu a língua de Vince separar seus lábios. Envolveu o pescoço do amigo com seus braços, ansiando por mais contato físico, Vincentt deslizava as mãos pelos cabelos e costas de Brian, o último retribuía o beijo com intensidade, aprofundando a carícia de forma quase erótica. Depois de bastante tempo, o menor dos rapazes desfez o beijo e com isso arrancou do outro uma pequena reclamação. Brian deu uma risadinha olhando para os olhos completamente luxuriosos do amigo.

"Vejo que gostou do beijo indiano. Com ele dizem que se pode alcançar a alma do outro, sabia?"

"Não." Respondeu passando as costas de sua mão pela bochecha de Brian. "Não foi do beijo indiano que gostei, Bri... foi do _seu_ beijo..." As palavras foram pronunciadas de forma suave, o que fez com que Brian parasse de rir e corasse violentamente. "Eu não consigo entender," prosseguiu. "Sempre tive tanta repulsa por beijo... mas com você, eu não sei o que acontece! Basta olhar em seus olhos e eu simplesmente sinto uma vontade quase que incontrolável de te beija... sentir seus lábios..." Vincentt ergueu uma de suas mãos e começou a passar o polegar pelo lábio inferior de Brian, com a outra mão ele seguiu para a nuca do amigo, acariciando gentilmente a região e sorriu ao perceber que o outro estremeceu e fechou os olhos com um suspiro suave em resposta ao seu toque. "E já faz algum tempo que venho percebendo isso." Inclinou-se para outro beijo, mas antes de unir seus lábios, sussurrou bem próximo ao rosto de Brian, tentando soar o mais sincero possível. "Acho que é porque estou gostando de você, Bri." Nem um segundo depois, eles estavam novamente se beijando.

x

"Está vendo aquela ali?" 

"Onde?" 

"Ali!" Brian esticou o braço tentando indicar a localização de uma estrela perdida no meio de tantas outras. "Está vendo como o brilho dela é meio avermelhado? Isso é porque ela já está velha..." Disse aconchegando-se de encontro a Vince. 

Os dois tinham se deitado no telhado, estavam olhando as estrelas já por algum tempo agora, fato que Brian parecia não ter notado, simplesmente não se cansava de ficar olhando para elas.

"É... até as estrelas um dia perdem o brilho..." Vince declarou olhando para o céu na direção que Brian havia indicado. 

O mais baixo sorriu. _Vince fica encantador quando está sério_, pensou. Ergueu um pouco o rosto e plantou um beijinho na bochecha do outro. Vincentt olhou para baixo, para ele, um sorriso tímido nos lábios.

"Hey, vá devagar com os beijos... ainda estou me acostumando com meu novo estado de _'viciado-em-beijos'_."

"Acostume-se logo, então!" Aplicou um novo beijo no queixo do outro. "Porque eu _sempre_ fui um _'viciado-em-beijos'_!" Deu uma risadinha antes de continuar. "Faz bem pra saúde sabia?" 

"Não venha com essa!" Olhou para o outro com descrença. 

"É sério! Tem algo com a dilatação da pupila e o aumento da pulsação, não lembro bem... só sei que ajuda a diminuir o estresse e até a perder peso." 

Vince sorriu e voltou a olhar para o céu. "Você e suas teorias..." 

"Não são _minhas_ teorias, eu apenas as pego emprestadas para pôr na cabeça dura de meu namorado o fato de que beijar é bom." Terminou a frase olhando para Vince hesitante. "Posso dizer que você é meu namorado agora?" Questionou erguendo uma sobrancelha, a verdade é que eles estavam agindo como tal agora, mas Brian ainda não conseguia ter plena certeza sobre o que exatamente eles haviam se tornado após a confissão de Vincentt.

O mais alto o encarou sério, então o envolveu em um abraço apertado e sussurrou em seu ouvido. "Só se você me mostrar novamente como é aquele _beijo indiano_..." Seu sorriso estava claro ao fim da frase, mesmo que Brian não pudesse o ver.

Riu e logo concebeu o pedido do outro, não deixando de pensar que Vincentt estava se adaptando _muito_ bem ao seu _'novo estado'_.

x

"Eu não quero..."

"Pare de bancar a criancinha, Vince, você sabe que é preciso. Amanhã temos aula e já passa das duas da manhã! Precisamos dormir um pouco."

"Mas eu queria ficar mais tempo com você." Declarou com um tom desanimado. 

"Eu sei." Envolveu a cintura do rapaz mais alto com seus braços. "Também queria ficar mais tempo com você, conversar mais, mas nós dois sabemos que é melhor deixar isso para amanhã."

Vincentt suspirou amargamente, o rosto afundado nos cabelos negros do outro. De repente, Brian desfez o abraço, sorrindo maliciosamente em sua direção. Valo o encarou com uma expressão de confusão.

"Amanhã, se você concordar, posso falar com o Brandon e pedir para," colocou uma mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha, um gesto que indicava o quanto estava sem jeito. "Para você mudar de quarto com ele, o que acha? Quero dizer... as mudanças de quarto podem ser feitas desde que os _inquilinos_ entrem em acordo, certo?" Brian lançou para Vince um olhar esperançoso.

"Claro." Respondeu com um sorriso nos lábios. "Só espero que esse tal Brandon seja mesmo um cara legal e não saia espalhando estórias sobre nós por toda a universidade." 

"Então você dividiria o quarto comigo?" Brian não conseguia esconder sua alegria. 

"Brian, eu queria dividir o quarto com você desde o início do ano! Imagine agora que somos namorados." Declarou com um ar de divertimento. 

O mais baixo dos dois se ergueu nas pontas de seus pés e beijou rapidamente os lábios do outro. "Que bom que você não é homofóbico..." Vince lançou-lhe um olhar questionador que o fez continuar. "Bem, teria dado mais trabalho e levado muito mais tempo até chegarmos aqui, sabe?" Terminou a frase com uma risadinha. 

Vince sorriu também, o abraçou e aplicou um caloroso _beijo-de-boa-noite_ na testa do garoto em seus braços.

x

Fechou cuidadosamente a porta atrás de si e seguiu com passos cautelosos em direção à sua cama, o par de tênis que ele carregava nas mãos foi deixados em um dos cantos do quarto e ele deitou-se com um suspiro.

_Estava namorando_! Assim, tão de repente! Mal conseguia acreditar. E justamente com o Vincentt, que jamais tinha se envolvido com outro garoto antes. Claro que o fato dele ser tão mente aberta ajudou bastante, ele parecia não ter tido problema algum em perceber e aceitar o fato de que estava gostando de alguém do mesmo sexo, isso era surpreendente até mesmo para Brian, ele mesmo tivera muitos problemas em admitir para si sua bissexualidade. 

Sorriu. Um sorriso bastante feliz. A lembrança de Vince dizendo que estava gostando dele era estonteante demais... Parecia até irreal! Mas _era_ real! Abraçou o travesseiro e pressionou-o contra o rosto, como se estivesse tentando conter uma exclamação de alegria. A imagem de Kathelyn lhe veio à mente de repente, mas Brian preferiu voltar a pensar em Vince. Vincentt sim gostava de Brian, para quê ficar se magoando pensando em uma pessoa que só queria usá-lo para conquistar outra? Ele tinha o amor de Vince agora e isso já era suficiente para deixá-lo incrivelmente feliz. 

Só quando Brian finalmente começou a cochilar, ouviu um barulho e percebeu que Brandon estava descendo de sua cama. 

"Brian? Está acordado?" Perguntou o louro ajoelhando-se ao lado da cama do outro. 

"Te acordei?" Brian perguntou meio preocupado. 

"Não. Preciso de água, só isso." Brandon responde sorrindo. "Como foi a viagem?" Questionou antes de bocejar. 

"O de sempre." Respondeu de prontidão. 

Brandon sorriu e estendeu a mão para retirar algumas mechas de cabelo que cobriam o rosto do outro. Brian sentiu-se desconfortável ante o toque, mas o seu desconforto piorou ainda mais quando Brando recomeçou a conversa:

"Meu fim de semana foi uma porcaria, fiquei estudando o tempo todo... senti sua falta." ao perceber a expressão de susto no rosto mal iluminado de Brian, Brandon apressou-se em completar a frase, "A gente acaba se acostumando a ter que dividir o quarto com outra pessoa, não é?" 

"É." Disse meio sem jeito. 

"Bem," levantou de repente e seguiu para a porta. "Vou beber água. Boa noite, se é que ainda é noite." Terminou a frase com um meio sorriso. 

"Boa noite." Brian respondeu antes que a porta fosse fechada.

x

"Vince! Vince!" Brian chamava enquanto batia na porta do quarto de seu namorado. 

"O que é?" Venon perguntou em tom bastante áspero assim que abriu a porta, cabelos cor-de-rosa completamente assanhados e o corpo ainda respingando água, uma toalha roxa envolta na cintura era tudo o que escondia sua completa nudez.

"Bem, eu... eu queria falar com o Vincentt." Brian respondeu hesitante. 

"Ele não está."

A porta já estava sendo fechada quando Brian perguntou rapidamente: "Sabe onde ele foi?" 

"Não faço a mínima idéia. Você acha que tenho a obrigação de saber cada passo dele só porque dividimos o quarto? Vai ver foi tomar café, sei lá..." Respondeu e fechou a porta sem mais uma palavra.

"Idiota..." Brian resmungou com os dentes cerrados, encarando a porta. "Ainda bem que a partir de _hoje_ Vince não vai mais ter que aturar você." 

Seguiu para o refeitório e viu que Venon estivera certo, Vince estava na fila para tomar café da manhã. Brian caminhou em sua direção. Vince viu Brian se aproximar e sorriu acenando para ele.

"Oi." Brian disse sem jeito.

"Oi." Vince respondeu. 

Os dois se olhavam e não sabiam o que fazer, o refeitório estava lotado, por tanto, não poderiam se cumprimentar da forma que queriam naquele momento.

"Vá guardar uma mesa antes que não sobre nenhuma. Eu pego sua comida junto da minha." O mais alto disse depois de um tempo. 

Brian concordou e quando já ia se retirar, ouviu Vince o chamando. Lançou-lhe um olhar questionador.

"O que você vai querer? O de sempre?" Perguntou. 

Brian fez que sim novamente. 

De súbito, Vincentt inclinou-se e sussurrou no ouvido de Brian: "Pegue uma das mesas distantes, okay?"

"Okay." Sussurrou de volta meio atordoado com a ação repentina. 

Não demorou muito até que os dois estivessem sentados em uma das mesas do canto no fundo do refeitório. Estando um pouco distantes das outras mesas, eles podiam conversar mais tranqüilamente.

"Vou falar com ele e pedirei para que vocês troquem hoje mesmo." Brian dizia enquanto abria o seu suco de maçã em caixa. 

"Vamos ver por quanto tempo esse tal Brandon vai aturar aquele americanozinho idiota... parar de dividir o quarto com você para dividir com aquele estressado é uma mudança e tanto... não sei se ele vai concordar com isso." 

"Bem, se eu explicar o motivo da mudança tenho certeza de que ele vai aceitar." Começou a beber o seu suco. "Além disso, não vai fazer muita diferença para ele... Brandon passa o dia inteiro estudando, fazendo cálculos, sabe? Você me disse uma vez que Venon não faz outra coisa além de ouvir música no walkman, então acho que eles nem vão notar que estão dividindo o quarto com alguém..." Finalizou a frase e tirou a primeira mordida de seu sanduíche natural.

"É, pode ser. Você quer que eu vá falar com ele junto de você?" 

Brian o olhou pensativo por um instante. "Nah, pode deixar." Declarou quando engoliu o conteúdo em sua boca. "Eu falo com ele. Acho que ele não vai fazer questão." 

"Espero mesmo que ele concorde, mal posso esperar para dividir o quarto com você." Vincentt falou e corou violentamente quando Brian lançou para ele um olhar malicioso. "Não me olhe com essa cara, Brian! Não é por isso que você está pensando!" 

"Eu não disse que estou pensando em nada, disse?" Fez uso de um tom ainda mais malicioso que sua expressão.

"Molko, você só pensa _nisso_?" Vincentt perguntou em tom sarcástico. 

"Eu?!" Fingiu de surpresa. "De onde você tirou essa idéia Vincie?" 

"Não me chame assim." 

"Mas Por quê, Vincie?" Continuou provocando. 

"Pare com isso, Molko!" Falou meio atordoado. "Falando nesse tom você só dificulta as coisas para mim... fica ainda mais difícil resistir de te beija aqui mesmo..." A última parte foi cuidadosamente sussurrada. 

"Nossa!" Voltou a usar o tom de surpresa. "Vejo que o seu _'nojo-de-beijo'_ foi embora completamente! Eu sou tão irresistível assim?" 

Vincentt lançou para ele um _'olhar-mortal'_. 

"Está bem, está bem, eu paro... _Vincie_." Pronunciou o último nome em um tom provocador. 

O mais alto decidiu o ignora e começou a tomar o seu chocolate quente, enquanto Brian gargalhava da expressão irritada do mesmo. 

Quando eles finalmente estavam acabando de tomar o café da manhã (_Na verdade Brian estava apenas esperando que Vincentt acabasse. Vince estava repetindo pela terceira vez!_), Kathelyn entrou no refeitório e Brian fez o máximo que pôde para não olhar ma direção da moça, mas a tentação foi maior, hoje ela estava _linda_! Foi o que ele concluiu, aquela saia curta mostrava grande parte de suas pernas e o cabelo dividido de lado dava um toque especial à beleza de seu rosto. 

"Cuidado para não babar." Vincentt falou quando percebeu o olhar fixo de Brian na garota.

Brian virou o rosto para fitá-lo de imediato. As faces rubras denunciando seu embaraço. "Me Desculpe, eu não -" 

"Tudo bem, Bri." Vince disse empurrando um pouco a bandeja vazia. "Não me importo que você fique a admirando, desde que não passe disso. Não posso negar que é uma visão e tanto." Disse com um sorriso. 

Brian sentiu uma pontada dupla de ciúmes. Uma por Kathelyn e outra por Vince. "Vamos sair daqui, sim?" Levantou-se. "Não estou me sentindo bem aqui." 

"Vamos para onde?"

"Eu não sei. Simplesmente não quero ficar aqui." Declarou. "Vamos embora, por favor."

"Está bem." Vincentt disse levantando-se também.

Os dois seguiram para a ala masculina em silêncio, Brian não queria falar sobre o que tinha acontecido e Vince sabia muito bem disso. 

"Bem, é melhor eu tentar falar com Brandon agora." Falou finalmente quando eles chegaram à frente da porta de seu quarto. "Se eu deixar para falar depois pode ser que não dê para fazermos a mudança ainda hoje." 

"Está bem. Na hora do almoço você me conta como foi a conversa, certo?" 

"Certo." 

Os dois ficaram se encarando por um tempo. O efeito da presença de Kathelyn sobre Brian tinha tornado o clima tenso. 

"Você gosta mais dela do que de mim?" Vince não conseguiu evitar a pergunta. 

Os olhos de Brian se sobressaltaram com a surpresa. Ele tentou falar, mas simplesmente não sabia o que dizer. Estava confuso em relação a seus próprios sentimentos, o que não era assim tão surpreendente. Ontem ele tinha tido certeza de que com o início do namoro com Vince tudo se resolveria, mas ao ver Kathelyn percebeu que ainda não estava pronto para 'tirá-la de sua vida'. Esse tipo de coisa não acontecia assim tão fácil. 

"Vince... você precisa me entender! Passei vários meses completamente apaixonado pela Kathelyn, por algum tempo ela vai continuar causando um certo efeito sobre mim, esse tipo de coisa não dá para esquecer do dia para a noite. Mas é importante que você perceba que eu escolhi estar com _você_, só peço um tempinho, sei que posso esquecê-la..."

"Eu espero o tempo que você precisar, Bri. Mas se você gostar mais dela do que de mim, a espera não vai valer a pena... nós dois vamos estar perdendo tempo porque era com ela que você deveria estar..."

"Não, Vince! Não diga isso! Eu quero _mesmo_ estar com você, acredite em mim, eu gosto _muito_ de você, Vincie." Tentava expressar com suas palavras toda a sua sinceridade.

Vince tornou o olhar para ele assim que Brian terminou de pronunciar a frase.  
Eles trocaram olhares intensos que diziam exatamente o que estavam sentindo. 

"Nunca, em toda a minha vida, eu pensei que poderia gostar tanto de um _homem_ como estou gostando de você, Bri." Inclinou-se e, de forma suave, uniu seus lábios aos do garoto mais baixo. Foi só um rápido encostar de lábios, mas a intensidade do sentimento que surgiu com esse simples gesto fez com que ambos sorrissem em contentamento. "Vá falar com o Brandon antes que eu comece a te mostrar o _meu_ beijo indiano aqui mesmo, no meio do corredor e alguém acabe presenciando essa cena."

"Está bem," riu. "É melhor mesmo que eu vá falar logo, não temos muito mais tempo até que toque o sinal anunciando o início das aulas."

Vincentt sorriu e acariciou os cabelos de Brian antes de seguir para as escadas. 

Brian ainda mantinha o sorriso sonhador nos lábios enquanto acompanhava com o olhar cada passo de Vince. Desse jeito, esquecer Kathelyn não seria assim tão difícil. 


End file.
